Love In The Train
by Keira Miyako
Summary: Hinata bertemu Sasuke dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, sehingga membuat keduanya saling membenci satu sama lain.Akankah kebencian mereka bisa jadi cinta?.gaje/ooc/jelek/typo bertebaran Pair:Sasuhina,slight pair lain.don't like,don't read...Rnr please?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE IN THE TRAIN**

**Chap 1: Pertemuan**

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

"Heii, minggir kau aku mau lewat . " teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut emo sambil berlari. Anak itu tampak sangat terburu-buru. Terang saja dia terburu-buru, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi tapi dia belum berangkat ke sekolah. Pintu kereta sudah hampir tertutup, dan hupppp dengan sigap anak itu masuk kedalam kereta tepat 5 detik sebelum pintu kereta menutup. Tindakan yang berbahaya memang, tapi tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu. Kenapa eira bisa tahu? Ya lihat saja gerakan anak itu yang lincah saat masuk kedalam celah pintu itu. Semua orang hanya menatap anak itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam ada yang kagum, heran, dan lain lain. Bahkan ada sebagian siswi SMA yang bertriak gaje dan bahkan nosebleed karena melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke cuek saja, karena dia sudah terbiasa mendengar triakan gaje dari para fans girlnya. (eira: halah sok kamu sas *plak-ditampol sasuke-*)

'Huft , aku selamat...' batin Sasuke, lega.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Huahhh lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bangun pagi sih? Hn, lagi-lagi hampir terlambat masuk kereta. Untung aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. Eh iya namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku masih kelas 3 di Konoha Junior Highschool. Sudah 3 bulan aku tinggal sendiri di flat milikku, sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah atau bisa juga diusir? entahlah, yang jelas setahuku kehadiranku memang sudah tidak diharapkan. Oke back to story, dan pagi ini seperti biasa aku melakukan rutinitas pagiku yaitu berangkat sekolah. Seperti biasanya, aku selalu terlambat bangun dan akhirnya aku ketinggalan kereta deh. Tapi untung saja aku berhasil masuk 5 detik sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Hmmmm memang bahaya sih kalau masuk kedalam kereta yang sudah mau jalan dan pintu yang sudah mau menutup. Ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu aku pasti terlambat (lagi) dan dihukum (lagi) sama Kakashi sensei. Haaahhhh, menyebalkan...

**END OF SASUKE"S POV**

Seperti biasa kereta itu tampak ramai dipadati anak-anak sekolah dan pekerja kantoran yang memang lebih senang memakai kereta sebagai alat transportasi. Ditengah keramaian itu nampaklah seorang gadis bermata lavender yang tengah mengamati Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan tatapan aneh.

**HINATA'S POV**

Hey, perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata , aku kelas 2 SMU. Aku tinggal di Kota Konoha, aku tinggal bersama Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak sepupuku yang bernama Neji. Namun sudah 2 bulan ini aku tinggal diapartemen milikku, karena aku ingin hidup mandiri. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan HYUUGA corp. Perusahaan yang cukup besar serta memiliki cabang dimana – mana. Aku Bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, atau biasa disebut KSHS. Sekolah yang letaknya berjejeran dengan Konoha Junior Highschool itu bertaraf internasional, dan memiliki murid yang pintar-pintar serta dari kalangan atas, sekolah yang bagus bukan? . Sementara itu Kakakku sudah Kuliah diluar negeri. Dia adalah anak yang baik serta memiliki otak yang cerdas. Uwahhh, Aku sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

Hm pagi ini seperti biasanya aku naik kereta. Kalian ingin tahu kan kenapa aku lebih memilih naik kereta dibanding naik mobil? Hm, karena aku suka saja naik kereta, tidak macet. Kira-kira sudah dua bulan ini aku berangkat sekolah naik kereta. Dan pagi ini ketika aku sedang memakai I-pod ku, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak cowok yang menerobos masuk kedalam kereta yang sudah mau berjalan. Dasar cowok aneh, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal yang seberbahaya itu. Kalau meleset dikit ajah nyawa yang jadi taruhannya. Udah bosan hidup kali ya? Dasar aneh.

**END'S OF HINATA POV**

Sasuke tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada yang mengamatinya, dia cuek saja bahkan dia berdiri dengan santainya serta berpose bak seorang model, dengan ipod ditelinganya dan tangan yang ia letakkan disaku celananya (eira: kyaaaaaaa kerennyaaaaa *nosebleed*) tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Hinata. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang pria tua yang lewat dibelakang Sasuke dan tidak sengaja menyenggol Sasuke hingga...

"Kyaaaaaa " pekik Hinata... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata saudara-saudara? *Plakk*

Owh rupanya begini posisinya , Sasuke yang oleng karena disenggol oleh pria tua itu sekarang jatuh menubruk Hinata yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke tidak sengaja mendarat di bagian empuk didada Hinata. Hmmm sudah tau kan posisinya gimana?. Mendengar teriakan Hinata, kontan membuat orang-orang didalam kereta memperhatikan mereka,keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian kala itu.

"Hn, Apa ini? empuk." Ungkap Sasuke dengan polosnya yang sukses mendapat tamparan dari Hinata.

"He-heyy, A-apa yang kau lakukan?Da-dasar cowok mesum" Ungkap Hinata gugup sambil berblushing ria.

"A-auwww, Sakitttt. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kenapa kau menamparku? Aku kan tidak sengaja." Marah Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah korban KDK (kekerasan didalam kereta).

"Huft, te-tentu saja karena ka-kau mesum." Ucap Hinata yang juga tak mau kalah.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kereta terbuka dan kereta telah sampai distasiun Konoha. Semua penumpangpun turun, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hn, terserahlah aku buru-buru. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Bye, cewek aneh!" Kata Sasuke sebelum berlari keluar kereta.

"Huft, Cowok yang menyebalkan!" Maki Hinata seraya beranjak pergi dari kereta itu.

_**Tobe continued**_

**Weh weh Sasuke 'n Hinata OOC bgts yakkk? Tapi emang sengaja kubuat begitu sih *plakkk* . Soalnya ideku emang begitu,hehe... Nah disini Sasuke aku buat lebih muda dari hinata (terinspirasi dari still mary me). Eh iyah sebelumnya maaf eah kalo pendek bgt, ini masih semacam prolog. Trus maaf juga kalo banyak typo, aku masih newbie jadi gatauuuuu... T_T. O****leh karena itu kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan, flame juga boleh tapi flame yang bersifat membangun eaahhhh?. Maaf juga kalo judulnya gaje, gabisa ngasih judul sih *plakkk* hehe ^^**

**Akhir kata a****dakah yang sudi meripyu fic gaje nan jelekku ini? T_T**

**Terus mau dilanjut atau dihapus nih fic...?**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E  
**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**^_^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiks...hiks... aku terharuuuu... ternyata ada yang mau baca n ripyu. Makasiii ya Minna-san... makasi atas kritik dan sarannya ^^. Chap ini ripyu lagi yah? *gampared*Hehe...chap 2 eira update cepet karena mumpung hari ini libur. Kalo chapter 3 mungkin setelah semesteran baru eira update. Yosh chapter 2 is update. Dibaca yah...**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

Tong ting teng tong... tong ting teng tong (a/n:jelekkk yah? hmm , reader pada bayangin ajah ndiri bunyi lonceng dijepang...eira ga bisa gambarinnya. Haha :p)

Tap... tap... tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sebuah lorong Konoha Junior High School, suara kaki itu nampak terburu-buru.

Tap...tap...tap...

Hanya satu tujuan kaki itu melangkah, yaitu kelas IX A . Sesekali pemilik kaki itu menabrak beberapa siswa yang masih nampak berkeliaran diluar kelas meski bel masuk telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa siswa laki-laki yang menjadi korban tabrak lari *?*dari anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke hanya bisa misuh misuh gak jelas sementara para siswi cewek malah bersuka ria *?* bahkan mereka ingin ditabrak oleh prince of konoha junior high school itu (Weh weh , ditabrak kok malah seneng sih *Plak* ). Sasuke terus berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan omelan orang-orang yang telah ia tabrak ataupun teriakan-teriakan gaje para fans girlnya.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya Sasuke pun mengatur sejenak nafasnya sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya Kakashi-Sensei tidak marah-marah (lagi) karena kebiasaan Sasuke yang suka terlambat masuk sekolah. Dua hari lalu Sasuke dihukum Kakashi-sensei untuk membersihkan WC yang ada disekolahnya. Padahal kan Konoha Junior High School luas, WCnya pun banyak. (kakashi tega bener, kan kasian Sasuke KU...n *plak- digampar reader rame-rame -*)Memang Kakashi terkenal sbg guru yang cukup killer, namun dibalik kekiller'annya itu dia adalah orang yang mesum.

Sasuke pun melangkah lalu membuka pintu kelasnya, Mata onyxnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri seolah meneliti apakah ada Kakashi-sensei didalam kelasnya. Dan ternyata Kakashi masih belum masuk kelas, sehingga Sasuke bisa bernafas lega. Sasuke kemudian masuk kekelas IX A itu, saat Sasuke masuk kekelas teriakan-teriakan gaje dari para fansnyapun menyeruak. "Kyaaa , Sasuke kunnnnn... !" begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku disamping seorang anak anak laki-laki berambut duren. "Hn, Dobe mana Kakashi?" Kata Sasuke setelah sampai di bangkunya. "Kakashi ada urusan, jadi tidak berangkat. Bersyukurlah kau Teme. Hahaha..." ucap Naruto teman sebangku Sasuke sambil nyengir. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Lalu Sasuke pun memulai kehidupannya sebagai pelajar sebagaimana biasanya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat...

Hinata berjalan menelusuri lantai 2 Konoha senior Highschool yang luas . Sekolah yang bersebelahan dengan Konoha Junior Highschool ini adalah sekolah yang besar dan cukup mewah, serta bertaraf internasional . Sekolah Ini masuk pukul 07.30 dan sekarang masih jam 07.15, jadi Hinata santai saja, ia tidak akan telat masuk kelas. Kelas 12 A 1 adalah kelas Hinata yang berada dilantai 2 dan terletak dipojok ruangan. Hinata berjalan dengan tampang kusut, sesekali dia ngomel-ngomel tak jelas akibat insiden di kereta tadi. Rupanya dia masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang seenak dengkulnya memerawani dada Hinata *?*. Saking enaknya ngomel-ngomel sendiri , dia tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang berjalan didepannya dan...

BRUKKKK

"A-aw" Pekik Hinata sambil memegangi lengannya yang tertabrak.

"Ah, maaf ya aku tidak sengaja." Ucap seorang laki-laki bermata coklat hazelnut dan berambut merah menyala itu. Hinata pun mendongak, mata lavendernya terbelalak seketika mata indah itu melihat siapa orang yang iya tabrak.

"Sa-Sasori senpai...? A-ah b-bukan salah se-senpai k-kok. A-aku yang salah, a-aku jalan ti-tidak lihat-lihat." Ucap Hinata tergagap.

"Haha tak apa Hinata, Aku juga salah karena terburu-buru." Ungkap Sasori sambil terkekeh.

"I-iya." Tukas Hinata sambil blushing. Hinata memang menyukai Sasori sejak ia masuk KSHS. Waktu itu, Sasori adalah anggota osis yang ditugaskan menjadi bina damping kelas Hinata pada saat masa orientasi siswa berlangsung. Hinata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Sasori. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak suka dengan Sasori? Cowok super tampan di KSHS, tajir, ramah pula. Bisa dibilang ia adalah Primadona KSHS. Namun sayang 4 bulan yang lalu, Sasori jadian dengan Shion, gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata violet itu yang telah memenangkan hati Sasori. Hinata sedih sih, tapi dia rela asalkan Sasori bahagia.

Back to story...

"Nah Hinata , aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa~ Hinata" Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah.

"J-jaa, senpai..." Jawab Hinata sambil memandangi senpainya itu. Hinata pun beranjak pergi ke kelasnya, diujung ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sekolah telah usai, murid-murid kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Begitu pula aku, aku juga harus kembali ke flatku. Kukemasi buku-bukuku yang masih berserakan di meja dan akupun mulai melangkah. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan aku sudah mendengar teriakan cempreng yang memanggilku dengan sangat tidak elit. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si baka-dobe yang berteriak.

" TEMEEEEEEE..." Teriak naruto dengan cemprengnya sampai-sampai Padang tsunami, merapi meletus *ga nyambung*.

"Hn...!" Jawabku singkat,padat,dan jelas.

"Temani aku belanja dong! Stok makanan diflatku habis!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil memasang Kyuubi no jutsu *?*

"Hn, Males!" Balasku, akupun melengos meninggalkan si baka itu didalam kelas. Akupun mulai menelusuri lorong sekolah yang luas ini.

"Oh ayolah Sasukeeeee... Pleaseeee...!" Bujuk Naruto yang rupanya masih mengikutiku dari tadi.

"Gak, aku sibuk! Lagi pula aku tahu apa tujuanmu mengajakku. Pasti kau mau minta dibayarin kan? Tebakku tepat sasaran, karena setelahnya si baka itu hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

"Eheheeee... tahu ajah kau. Hmm... emang kau sibuk apa? "tanyanya.

"Seperti biasa, nanti malam aku harus lembur. Jadi siang ini aku harus tidur cukup." Ucapku seraya menyebrangi jalan menuju ke stasiun Konoha. Kami biasa pulang bareng karena flat kami berjejeran. Namun kalau berangkat sekolah Naruto selalu nebeng Kiba dengan naik motor. Dasar ga modal, pulang pun aku yang bayarin. Bener-bener deh si Naruto.

"Wah, aku ikut... Kali ini siapa yang berani menantangmu tem..." tanyanya semangat. What? Tem? Emang dia pikir aku tempe apa? Dasar Dobe.

"Ck, jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang. Dasar Dobe!" Ucapku sambil mendeathglarenya.

"Iya, iyaa... siapa Sas? Tanyanya lagi.

"OJHS!" Jawabku.

"Wew, pasti seru...aku ikut ya? Please!" rengek Naruto.

"Hn...!" Balasku malas.

"Hn itu artinya apa ya? Iya atau tidak?" Ucapnya lagi. Buseetttt punya temen cerewet banget. Naudzubillahimindzalik, amit-amit jabang bayi *?*.

"Hn,terserahlah" Ucapku putus asa. Setelah itu kamipun berjalan menuju ke stasiun.

.

.

.

.

**Sesampainya diflat Sasuke...**

"Hah aku lelah". Ucapku sambil melepaskan dasi yang masih melekat sragamku. Kuhampiri sofa merah didekat Tv dan kududukkan pantatku disana. Perlahan kurebahkan tubuhku disofa merah itu.

Sejenak aku berfikir, apakah aku ini memang sudah tidak dibutuhkan? Aku pergipun tidak ada yang berusaha mencariku. Apakah Tou-san benar-benar marah karena kejadian itu?

**To be continued...**

**Kyaaa, kepotong disaat yang ga pas yah? Gomen ne... eira masih mau membuat masalah Sasuke pergi dari rumah agak misterius hehe... gak papa kan? Gomen pula kalo teralu pendek, eira harus fokus belajar wat semesteran. Entar mungkin chap 3 akan kupanjangin (kalo bisa). Eh iyah chap 1 kemaren emang sengaja kubuat begitu. Inti ceritanya lum eira tunjukin, kan masih prolog... eh iyah matanya sasori tuh bener coklat ga sih?. Hm kalo kata night-senpai typonya dibagian spasi eah? maaf ea, itu kebiasaan kalo sms'an hehe, sebisa mungkin akan aku hilangkan ^^.**

**Makasi wat... Hikari d'lophely chan muach,mey Mizuki,Merai Alixya Kudo,demikooo,Masahiro 'Night' Seiran,hyuuchiha prinka,Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo,ruki-darklight17**

**makasi ripyunyaaaa... gomen ga bisa bales satu-satu... gpp kan? ^^v**

**Sekali lagi makasih kritik dan sarannya... ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hueeee chap 3 is update... Yeiiiiiiii *nari2 gaje sambil bawa-bawa pom-pom*. Minna dichapter ini masalah Sasuke akan terungkap. Sasuke itu kabur dari rumah karena...baca ajah sendiri dweh. Haha... hm,btw thanks eah yang udah ripyu chapter kemaren. **

**::^^::HAPPY READING::^^::**

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

Sejenak aku berfikir, apakah aku ini memang sudah tidak dibutuhkan? Aku pergi pun tidak ada yang berusaha mencariku. Apakah Tou-san benar-benar marah karena kejadian itu?

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

**NORMAL'S POV**

"Apa? Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena berkelahi? Ya ampun Sasuke... Kau sungguh mempermalukanku. Kau sungguh anak yang kurang ajar" Hardik Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

BUGH

Fugaku memukul pipi Sasuke. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Tou-san sudahlah...Sasuke kan masih kecil, emosinya masih labil!" Bela Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Tapi dia sungguh membuatku malu. Tidak bisakah dia bersikap seperti Itachi? Itachi tak pernah membuat onar, dia selalu membanggakan orang tua. Tidak seperti kau Sasuke...!"

"ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH... Itachi... Itachiii... dan Itachiiii... Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi dia, kalian tak pernah menganggapku ada. Lalu kau fikir aku ini apa? Patung ha? Sudahlah, aku pergi!" Balas Sasuke, sengit. Sasuke pun berbalik pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Pergi saja sana... Aku tak peduli. Dasar anak durhaka" teriak Fugaku.

"Tou-san...!" kali ini Itachi bersuara. " Seharusnya Tou-san tidak berbicara seperti itu. Lihat kan Sasuke jadi semakin benci denganku?" ungkap Itachi.

" Sudahlah biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Kalo tidak begini kapan dia akan dewasa? Biarkan dia pergi. Aku tak peduli." Ucap Fugaku kemudian berlalu.

Mikoto yang melihat suaminya bertindak seperti itu kepada Sasuke pun mulai bicara. Ia menangis. "Fugaku, jangan begitu. Kan kasihan Sasuke, dia masih kecil!" Bujuk Mikoto sambil mengeluarkan jurus pussy eyes *?*.

"Sudahlah Mikoto jurusmu itu tidak akan mempan, aku tidak akan merubah perkataanku. Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan memanjakan Sasuke? Sampai kapan kau akan menganggapnya anak kecil lagi ha?" Ucap Fugaku. Mikotopun terdiam,tak lama kemudian terdengar suara keras dari arah kamar Sasuke.

BRAKKKKKKKKKK

Sasuke membanting pintu kamar yang tak berdosa itu dengan keras.

"Aku pergi, Kaa-san jaga dirimu baik-baik" Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup kening ibunya kemudian berlalu.

**END'S OF FLASHBACK **

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu, mata Sasuke terpejam dan ia pun mulai masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20.00, sang Uchihapun telah bangkit dari peraduannya *?*. Ia pun segera mandi lalu pergi ke tempat janjiannya dengan Naruto. Setelah selesai mandi, bungsu Uchiha itu pun mengenakan kaos putih polos, Jumper berwarna hitam, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam pula. Tak lupa ia kenakan sepatu Hitam sneakers miliknya. Sesaat ia tersenyum memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

" Kau sungguh tampan Sasuke, Tak heran para gadis menyukaimu." Ucapnya narsis.

Setelah siap, ia pun mengambil handphone flip kesayangannya yang ia taruh di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Tangannya tampak sedang menekan-nekan angka di handphonenya yang kemudian membentuk suatu nomor telepon milik sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu ia tekan tombol hijau di handphonenya yang berarti memanggil. Setelah diangkat Sasuke pun langsung berbicara to the point. Entah karena takut pulsa habis atau memang ia irit kata, atau apalah, eira gak tahu.

" Hei dobe, kau sudah siap? Tanya Sasuke kepada seseorang diseberang sana yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"yoha,teme. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan." Ucap si Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan "hn" oleh Sasuke dang kemudian telepon pun ditutup.

Sasuke pun berangkat menuju tempat janjian mereka.

**Sesampainya disana...**

"Teme, kau lama." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang muka sebal.

"ck, aku tepat waktu kok. Kau saja yang kesini terlalu awal." Balas Sasuke. " Hn, mana mereka?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Gak tahu, dari tadi mereka lum nongol juga. Mungkin mereka takut." Ucap Naruto meremehkan.

"Hei, rambut pirang. Siapa yang takut ha?" Terdengar suara laki-laki berambut ungu muda (bener ga sih?). Yang diketahui bernama Sakon,

"Jangan sembarangan bicara ya kau." Lanjut saudara kembarnya Sakon, yaitu Ukon.

"Keh, kalian hanya berdua? Mana teman-temanmu?" Kata Sasuke.

"Cih, jangan remehkan kami ya. Meski kami hanya berdua tapi kami ini kuat." Balas Ukon tak terima diremehkan oleh Sasuke.

"Lagi pula kami tak hanya berdua, masi ada dua orang lagi yang akan menemani kami." Lanjut Sakon.

Brmmmmm...

Brmmmmm...

Terdengar suara sepeda motor mendekat, rupanya itu teman-teman Sakon dan Ukon. Ynag di rambut merah bernama juugo dan yang rambut perak bernama Kabuto.

"Maaf telat." Ucap Kabuto sambil membenahi letak kacamata nya.

"Oke, langsung saja. Kita mulai pertarungannya." Naruto pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hn, tunggu dulu Dobe. Kita tagih dulu janji mereka. Hn, kalian bawa uangnya kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cih, tentu saja kami bawa. Kami kan bukan pengecut." Jawab Kabuto. "Tapiii... Apakah kalian sudah dengan konsekuensinya apabila kalian kalah? Kalian harus bergabung dengan geng Taka ini. Kalian mengerti kan?" Tanya Kabuto balik sambil menyeringai. Memang geng Taka dari OJHS (Otto Junior Highschool) yang diketuai oleh Sasori itu sangat menginginkan Sasuke. Mereka kagum dengan kekuatan dan kecerdasan Sasuke dalam bertarung. Oleh karena itu mereka akan melakukan apa saja supaya Sasuke mau bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hn, itu mudah." Jawab Sasuke menyanggupi.

"S-sas, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja. Nah sekarang ayo kita mulai." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Nampaknya Sasuke tengah haus akan pertarungan.

Bugh...

Brak...

Duagh

Mereka saling memukul, meski kurang adil karena empat lawan dua namun Sasuke berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik. Begitupula Naruto, Ia terus menyerang Sakon dan Ukon dengan serangan ber tubi-tubi. Satu jam kemudian, kemenangan sudah diketahui.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menyerah ?" Kata sasuke sambil memelintir tangan Kabuto.

"A..Ahhhh. Ka-kami menyerah...Juugo berikan uangnya pada mereka." Kata Kabuto terbata-bata karena ia tengah merasakan sakit dibagian tangannya. Sementara itu Sakon,Ukon sudah tepar duluan. Sementara juugo ia sudah babak belur namun ia masih bertahan.

"Hosh...hosh... Tunggu dulu Kabuto aku masih bertahan. Aku ma-masih belum menyerah." Kata juugo.

"Cih..." Naruto meludahkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. " Ka-kau keras kepala juga ya... Hiaaaatttttt" Kata Naruto sambil berlari untung memukul Juugo. Tetapi Juugo bisa menghindarinya. Dan pertarunganpun berlanjut antara Juugo VS Naruto. Sasuke hanya menonton tanpa ada niat untuk membantu temannya itu. Dan seouuh menit kemudian akhirnya Juugo tepar juga.

Dan merekapun pulang dengan membawa uang satu juta yen, yang akan mereka bagi rata.

**Di Flat Sasuke...**

"Pertarungan yang mengasyikkan ya Teme? Lain kali kalo ada yang menantangmu ajak aku ya. Hehe" Kata Naruto crengengesan. Mereka memang sudah biasa bertarung seperti itu. Bahaya memang, tapi itulah hobi mereka. Jadi, why not?

"Hn, sebaiknya urus saja lukamu itu Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil meminum air yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

"Oke..." Jawab Naruto. Malam ini pun mereka bisa tidur dengan mengulas senyum kemenangan mereka.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

Siang itu udara sangat sejuk, matahari bersinar dengan terik. Musim semi telah datang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tahun ini musim semi nampaknya datang lebih awal. Biasanya musim semi datang pada pertengahan bulan Maret tapi kali ini ia datang pada awal bulan Maret. Para penduduk kota Konoha pun sudah beraktivitas seperti sedia kala. Begitu pula gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender itu. Ia tampak sedang bebelanja di super market terdekat yang bernama "Konoha market". Ia tampak sedang memilih milih barang yang akan ia beli. Tak jarang ia bergumam manakala ia mengecek barang yang harus ia beli.

"Hm, Mie instan sudah,Kare sudah, Sabun sudah, bla bla bla" begitulah gumaman sang gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ah iya aku lupa membeli daging. Sebaiknya cepat, supaya tidak kehabisan." Ungkap Hinata sambil berlalu menuju tempat daging-daging berada.

Ditempat yang sama Sasuke pun sedang berbelanja untuk keperluannya. Wajahnya nampak penuh dengan luka. Namun ia cuek saja ketika banyak pelanggan super market itu yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ah iya aku lupa membeli daging." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

Sesampainya disana...

"Ah tinggal satu." Ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil daging yang tinggal satu itu. Tapi kemudian ada tangan yang cukup besar yang mengambil daging itu duluan. Tangan itu adalah milik Sasuke, Hinata yang menyadari ada ornag yang menyerobot mangsanya *?* itu langsung berbalk badan untuk melihat orang yang berani-beraninya mengambil mangsanya.

"Hei kau... Itu punya-..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika melihat siapa yang mengambil mangsanya itu.

'Dia kannn... Cowok yang di kereta kemarin...Kenapa harus ketemu lagi sih...?' Batin Hinata merutuk.

"Hn, rupanya yang kemarin ya. Kenapa bengong? Kau terpesona olehku ya cewek aneh?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Hinata semakin jengkel dibuatnya, Ia pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Me-memangnya siapa y-yang terpesona olehmu ha? A-aku tidak terpesona." Ucap Hinata, muncul semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Oh, begitu. Hm kau menginginkan daging ini ya? Maaf saja ya aku sudah mengambilnya duluan." Kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kan aku dulu yang melihatnya." Balas Hinata tak terima.

"Tapi aku duluan yang ngambil." Balas Sasuke lagi. Mereka pun masih terus ribut gara-gara daging. Sampai-sampai mereka jadi pusat perhatian disana.

"Hah, cu-cukup. Aku mengalah, Kau ambil saja daging itu anak kecil." Ejek Hinata.

"Ck, apa kau bilang? Anak kecil? Memangnya berapa umurmu ha?" Teriak Sasuke sebal.

"Loh bukankah kamu masih SMP? Kemarin di kereta kau memakai seragam KJHS kan? U-umurku enam belas. Me-memang kenapa?" Kata Hinata.

"Hah cuma beda dua tahun juga. Dasar cewek Aneh." Ejek Sasuke sebelum berlalu menuju meja Kasir.

"Argghhh, Dasar cowok nyebelinnnn" Ucap Hinata setengah berteriak, ia nampak sebal sekali pada Sasuke. Hinata pun pergi untuk mencari barang lain yang mungkin ia lupa beli. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata pergi menuju kasir. Ia letakkan keranjang belanjanya didepan meja kasir. Kemudian embak-embak petugas kasir itu menghitungnya.

"Semuanya lima ratus ribu yen" Kata mbak penjaga kasir.

"A-APA?

**To be continued**

**Yeiiii, semesteran telah usaiiiii... Eira bebassssss...Huaah, Kali ini panjang banget ea nih fic... eh iyah musim semi itu bulan apa ea? Haha eira ngarang tuh. Eira ga tau musim semi itu kapan. Hehe gpp kan? Hmmmm fic ini pantes dilanjut gak ? Kalo memang fic ini gak pantes dilanjut ea, gak akan eira lanjut kog, beneran... And thanks ea yang udah mau ripyu ****. Akhir kata Keep or delete?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Eira datang lagi untuk mengupdate fic gaje Eira ini. Gak terasa udah chapter 4, awalnya Eira pikir fic Eira ga bakal diterima di fandom ini. Tapi ternyata lumayan juga. Gomen ne kalau typo di chap kemarin banyak, Eira lupa neliti *bungkuk sembilan puluh lima derajat*. Dan kalau di chap ini masih ada banyak Typo, tolong kasih tahu Eira yah. Tapi jangan ngeflame, Eira takut di flame. Pliss, kritik dan Sarannya jangan dalam bentuk flame yah... ^^a Hehe... Okay, udahan dulu yah...**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

**DECLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

"Semuanya lima ratus ribu yen" Kata mbak penjaga kasir.

"A-APA?" Teriak Hinata, yang sontak menjadi pusat perhatian (lagi) oleh pelanggan disana. Jantung Hinata serasa mau copot mendengar penuturan embak penjaga kasir yang diketahui bernama Matsuri. Terang saja Hinata kaget, lima ratus ribu yen itu banyak. Hmm, bukannya Hinata gak punya uang untuk membayarnya, ia cuma heran saja perasaan belanjaannya tidak terlalu banyak, tetapi kok bisa habis segitu banyaknya yah ?. Biasanya belanjaan segitu paling banyak juga dua ratus ribu yen. Kenapa sekarang bisa segitu? Bisa-bisa kanker alias kantong kering nih Hinata. Hinata pun mulai berpikir kalo Matsuri-si penjaga kasir salah hitung. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Matsuri.

"A-ano, a-apa embak gak sa-salah hitung y-ya? Be-belanjaan saya kan cu-cuma sedikit? Ke-kenapa bisa habis sebanyak itu? " Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Hmm, sebenarnya begini..."

**Flashback**

"Hah, gadis yang menyebalkan. Hmmm, sepertinya asik nih kalo dikerjain." Gumam seorang cowok berambut buntut ayam, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sasuke. Setelah perseteruannya dengan Hinata, ia pun pergi menuju meja kasir. Di meja itulah kejahilan Sasuke muncul. Ia berniat untuk mengerjai Hinata. Sesampainya disana si penjaga kasir itu nampak terpesona dengan paras tampan Sasuke. Ia tampak tak berkedip sedikitpun, matanya sibuk menatap ciptaan Tuhan yang indah itu. Ia tak mendengar kalau Sasuke sibuk memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Mbak..." seru Sasuke. Masih belum ada respon.

"Hello, MBAK penjaga kasir?" Kata Sasuke sambil menekan kata "mbak".

"A-ah iya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jawab Si penjaga kasir itu setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku mau bayar." Ucap Sasuke cuek

"Ah, i-iya..." Matsuri pun mulai menghitung barang belajaan Sasuke yang bejibun banyak itu.

"Hmm, semuanya tiga ratus dua puluh lima ribu yen." Kata Matsuri.

"Hmm, Oke." Jawab Sasuke sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Hn, dimana ya? Aku rasa tadi aku menaruhnya disini. Ah, pasti ketinggalan." Kata Sasuke yang ternyata sedang ber akting ria.

"Eh iya, hm mbak... boleh kah aku minta tolong?" Pinta Sasuke kepada Matsuri sambil mengedipkan mata onyxnya.

"A-apa?" Respon Matsuri gugup, semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hn, kalau ada gadis berambut indigo panjang, bermata Lavender dan memakai seragam KSHS suruh dia membayarkan semua belanjaanku ini ya. Dia kekasihku, kami barusaja bertengkar. Bisa kan?" Pinta Sasuke lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Matsuri. Matsuri yang terpesona itu langsung mengangguk saja.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Matsuri.

"Oke, kau memang gadis yang baik." Sasuke menyeringai puas dengan aktingnya yang sungguh memukau *?*.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Begitulah nona, cowok tampan berambut emo itu mengatakan kalau anda kekasihnya." Jawab Matsuri.

"Ha-hah? Ja-jadi?eh mbak, asal embak tahu saja ya, kami bertemu baru tadi. Mana mungkin kami sepasang kekasih? itu tidak mungkin kan?" Terang Hinata.

"Pokoknya kami tidak mau tahu nona, nona harus membayar semuanya atau kalau tidak nona akan saya laporkan kepada pak manajer." Ancam Matsuri.

"A-apa?Ta-tapi... Hahhh, baiklahhh. Akan kubayar..." Hinata pun akhirnya mengalah. Ia harus merelakan uang jajannya satu bulan hilang sudah. Sekarang ia harus ber irit ria, ia tidak mungkin minta uang kepada Ayahnya. Hinata adalah gadis yang mandiri ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Meski orang yang direpotkan itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan ikhlas dengan apa yang melandanya hari ini. Hari yang sungguh sial... Pikir Hinata.

**Dilain tempat...**

Sasuke tengah menyeringai puas dengan aktingnya tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau aktingnya tadi sangat berhasil mengecoh mbak penjaga kasir itu.

"Keh, dasar penjaga kasir bodoh, mau saja aku bohongi. Hm, rasakan itu gadis aneh." Ucap Sasuke, seringai kemenangan pun nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu udara sangat segar, cuaca pun sungguh cerah. Namun cerahnya cuaca tidak secerah wajah gadis berambut indigo yang notabene berwajah cantik apabila tersenyum. Gadis itu sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya, mereka sedang makan siang diatas atap. Namun bukan suka cita yang terpancar diwajah gadis itu melainkan gadis itu malah menekuk wajah nya,tanda ia sedang kesal. Ia nampak masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin yang telah menimpanya. Teman-teman gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Hinata sangat heran dengan keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu. Tidak biasanya gadis cantik nan ramah itu berwajah seperti itu. Salah satu temannya pun akhirnya menegur ...

"Hei Hinata, kenapa tidak dimakan bentou nya? Udah gitu wajahmu nampak sedang kesal. Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya gadis berrambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura. Tidak ada respon dari Hinata, nampak nya ia sedang melamun.

"Hina-chan?" Panggil gadis yang satunya lagi, yang bernama Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata. Hinata pun akhirnya merespon.

"A-ano, ada apa ya?" Hinata malah balik nanya pada ke dua temannya. Ino dan Sakura pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hina-chan kau kenapa?" Ulang Ino lagi.

"A-aku kenapa? Aku tidak papa k-kok, Ino-chan" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-ah... Ti-tidak k-kok, aku ti-tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Ucap Hinata lagi, meyakinkan ke dua temannya itu.

"Kyaaaaa... Sasuke-kuuuunnnnnnnn" terdengar teriakan gadis-gadis dari KJHS. Memang atap yang sedang dipijaki Hinata dan teman-temannya langsung menghadap ke KJHS. Jadi mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata pun menoleh menuju sumber keberisikan itu.

"A-ada apa sih ribut banget." Tanya Hinata.

"Kyaaa, itu kan Sasuke si primadona KJHS, ah tidak tapi primadona KSHS juga. Ia sangat tampan, ia juga cerdas, meski ia merupakan salah satu murid yang bandel, tetapi nilainya bagus-bagus loh." Jelas Ino yang jiwa ratu gossip nya sudah muncul.

"Iya, dia keren banget. Dulu aku pernah satu SD dengan dia, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Hmm, namun sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengannya." Ungkap Sakura.

"Ck, dasar bodoh kau Sakura. Kenapa tidak tertarik? Dia kan tampan?" Ino ngotot.

"Soalnya dia masih SMP, masak kita suka ama berondong? Gak lucu banget..." Jelas Sakura sambil menyuapkan onigiri kemulut nya.

"Yah, sekedar suka gak papa kan Sakura chan?" Tanya Ino.

"Hmm, tapi kemarin aku sudah menemukan pangeran impianku waktu aku pergi ke restoran ramen 'Ichiraku'." Jawab Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila *ditempeleng Sakura*.

"Oh ya? Siapa dia Sak?" Tanya Ino yang mulai tertarik dengan pernyataan Sakura itu.

"Menurutku dia keren , rambutnya pirang, matanya biru. Hmm, tapi aku tak tahu siapa namanya? Ehehe..." Jelas Sakura sambil crengengesan. Ino pun hanya Sweat drop. Sementara Sakura dan Ino ber bincang-bincang gaje, Hinata nampak sedang melamun sambil memperhatikan sumber kebisingan di bawah sana. Saat melihat ke pusat kebisingan itu mata Hinata terbelalak. 'I-itu kan cowok yang kemarin' Batin Hinata. Saat melihatnya raut wajah Hinata tambah terlihat ditekuk. Ia sangat lah kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Hei Hinata bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sasuke?" Tanya Ino yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"A-apa? Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Iya Sasuke, cowok yang sedang dikerubuti fans nya itu..." Jelas Ino sambil menunjuk kerumunan anak KJHS.

"A-oohh... Di-dia sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Hinata Ketus.

"Ha? Kenapa menyebalkan?" tanya Sakura. "Memangnya ia pernah berbuat apa padamu Hina-chan?" lanjutnya.

"A-ah, ti-tidak. Hm A-ano a-aku tidak tahu." Ralat Hinata." A-ah bel s-sudah berbunyi, a-ayo masuk k-kelas." Ajak Hinata. Ino dan Sakura pun hanya menatap Hinata bingung, namun kemudian mereka mengikuti ajakan Hinata untuk pergi kekelas.

**Sepulang Sekolah...**

Langit berwarna merah, menandakan senja sudah mulai datang. Hinata tengah berjalan dari Stasiun menuju apartemennya. Jaraknya lumayan dekat, jadi Hinata tidak perlu susah-susah naik Taxi. Ia hanya perlu jalan kaki menuju ke apartemennya. Karena ada perbaikan jalan, Hinata pun akhirnya pulang ke apartmennya lewat jalan alternatif yang sepi. Jalan itu melewati belakang Bar yang bernama "Akatsuki's Bar". Di jalan yang sempit-atau biasa disebut gang- itu Hinata dihadang oleh dua orang preman. Nampaknya mereka sedang mabuk berat.

"Hai, cantik... temani kami yuk." Ucap seorang laki-laki berrambut orange dengan piercing dimana-mana,yang diketahui bernama pein.

"Iya, temani kami." Ucap laki-laki yang satunya yang bernama Deidara, yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat padanya. Hinata meronta, ia sangat takut dengan preman itu.

"A-ano, aku mau lewat, l-lepaskannn" entah Hinata bodoh atau saking takutnya, ia malah meminta Deidara untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tentu saja Deidara tidak mau menurutinya, ia malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu.

"haha jangan konyol. Eh iya kau manis sekali sih. Malam ini temani kami ya?" Rayu Deidara.

"A-aku ti-tidak mau. Lepaskan, ka-kalau ti-tidak aku a-akan teriak." Ancam Hinata, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa kedua preman itu.

"Haha, mau mencoba mengancam kami eh? Disini sepi, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu gadis kecil." Kali ini pein bersuara.

"To-tolong... tolong" Teriak Hinata kencang.

"Percuma saja tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu gadis manis. Nah sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang." Kata Deidara, sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa yang akan ka-kalian laku- ah Kyaaaaa..."

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata? tunggu chapter selanjutnya...*smirk*

**To be continued.**

**Arrrggghhhhhh, kok malah jadi gaje yah...? soalnya idenya udah lama ada diotak ku ... tapi ru aku buat akhir-akhir ini, jadi udah agak pudar gimana geto *diinjek-injek reader*. hiks...hikss... gomen ne, aku emang ga bakat bikin fic...Hinata ama Sasuke nya jadi terkesan OOC banget ditanganku... hiks...hiks... *pundung dipojokan*.Yosh, sankyuu yang udah mau ripyu. Eira ga bisa bales satu-satu, gatau caranya *Plak* ada yang mau ngasi tahu eira cara membalas ripyu? Hehe...Hmm, akhir kata apakah ada yang sudi meripyu chapter kali ini? RnR plissss ^_^v**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huah, gomen telat update. Eira lagi kena sindrom males ngetik *tendanged*, Hehe... selain itu mendadak ide fic ini kaya ilang gitu. Jadinya Eira mencoba menggalinya lagi *emang emas pakeg digali?*. Yosh... Ini dia Love in the train chapter lima yang super gaje... teretetetttt *niup trompet*.**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

**DECLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC banget, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

Sang surya sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya . Langit yang tadinya biru cerah itu sudah mulai berganti dengan warna oranye, tanda senja sudah tiba. Angin berhembus menerpa Pohon Sakura dan menggugurkan daunnya. Sungguh panorama yang bagus, namun bukan itu yang akan kita bahas. Melainkan seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Penampilannya sungguh kusut, dasinya sudah longgar, blazernya pun hanya ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Ia nampak sedang menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"Ck, Kabuto sialan. Bisa-bisanya ia menyuruh orang untuk menyerangku disaat aku lengah. Sungguh pengecut." Umpat anak yang bernama Sasuke. Ia terus mengumpat dan menggerutu sepanjang jalan, seperti orang gila *dichidori*. Setelah Sasuke berjalan lima blok melewati gang sempit yang biasa Ia lewati apabila pulang ke flatnya, ia seperti mendengar sebuah teriakan. Namun ia cuek saja dan terus melangkah.

"**To-tolong... tolong"**

"**Percuma saja tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu gadis manis. Nah sekarang mari kita bersenang-senang."**

"**A-apa yang akan ka-kalian laku- ah Kyaaaaa..."**

Teriakan terakhir itu berhasil membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berlari menuju gang itu.

**Ditempat Hinata...**

"A-apa yang akan ka-kalian laku- ah Kyaaaaa..." Pein mendorong tubuh kecil nan rentan Hinata hingga terhempas ke tanah. Hinata merintih kesakitan, Ia pun akhirnya menangis. Hinata menangis bukan hanya karena rasa sakit yang menjalar didaerah pinggang dan kakinya saja tetapi karena Hinata takut. Ia takut apabila pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya untuk sang suami kelak. Ia takut apabila sampai harga dirinya diambil oleh preman-preman br***sek itu. Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik, Ia selalu menjaga apa yang seharusnya menjadi harga diri seorang wanita. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih ragu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Bukan karena tidak laku, tapi karena ia masih agak takut dengan makhluk yang namanya 'Pria'. Selain itu juga karena sejak dulu kakak nya 'Neiji' sangat over protektiv kepada Hinata, sehingga Hinata jarang memiliki teman pria. Preman yang satu lagi yang bernama Deidara kemudian berjongkok dan meraih wajah Hinata, Ia hendak menciumnya. Hinata semakin panik, Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

Sampai kemudian...

"Hei kalian berdua... hentikan! Cih, kalian sungguh memalukan menyerang gadis tak berdaya cuma untuk memuaskan nafsu kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak sewa WTS saja ha?" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata Sasuke. Ia nampak berdiri sambil terengah-engah.

"Keh, siapa kau bocah?" Tanya Pein, Ia sangat geram dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Bocah? Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku bocah. Dasar makhluk rendahan..." Ucap Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Pein. Sementara itu Deidara menjaga Hinata agar tidak kabur. Hinata yang masih takut akan kejadian yang menimpanya itu hanya bisa menutup mata tidak berani melihat apa yang tejadi. Lima menit kemudian, Deidara dan Pein ditemukan dalam keadaan terkapar. Hinata segera membuka mata lavendernya ketika ia merasa keadaan sudah sunyi. Ia pun mendongak, seketika itu lavendernya bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke. Hinata kaget saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang telah menolongnya itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang dibencinya.

"Kau tak apa, gadis aneh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak menolong hinata, bukannya menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, Hinata malah menampik tangan Sasuke.

"Cih, tidak usah sok baik. Aku bisa sendiri," Dengus Hinata. Entah kenapa saat Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sikap OOC nya muncul (Hinata: bukannya elo yang bikin gue OOC?).

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"Te-tentu sa-saja." Jawab Hinata ragu, sambil berusaha berdiri dari duduknya.

"Haha, coba kau lihat wajahmu saat ketakutan tadi. Lucu sekali, mirip anak ayam yang lagi dalam bahaya." Ejek Sasuke. Hinata mendelik mendengar kalimat yang barusan terlontar dari mulut sang Uchiha muda itu. Ia masih berusaha berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bukannya kau yang ayam? Rambutmu mirip seperti buntut ayam." Ejek hinata balik.

"Cih, apa kau bilang?" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"A-ah, aww...kakiku..." Rintih Hinata saat berhasil berdiri. Ia hampir ambruk kalau Sasuke tidak menahannya. Hinata merona saat mengetahui posisi nya dengan Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Terjadilah pergolakan batin antara Devil dan Angel didiri Hinata.

**Angel Hinata : "Wah, dia tampan sekali, baik pula. Kau lihat kan Hinata dia itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kyaaa, kakkoi desu..."**

**Devil Hinata: "Cih, dasar Angel baka. Seperti itu dibilang tampan. Cih, masih kerenan justin bieber. Lagi pula apanya yang baik? Jelas-jelas ia telah mengerjai Hinata waktu di Super market, sampai Hinata bokek begitu. Hinata jangan dengarkan Angel Baka itu."**

**Angel Hinata: "Halah, justin bieber kalah jauh ama Sasuke-sama~. Hei Devil , kau yang baka. Jelas-jelas dia itu baik, lihat saja tadi dia menolong Hinata dari preman-preman itu. Kalau tidak ada dia bagaimana nasib Hinata coba? Devil baka."**

Begitulah perdebatan perdebatan yang ada di batin Hinata. Hinata sampai bingung mau milih Angel atau Devil. Ckckck, malangnya kau Hinata...

Back to story...

"Hm, rupanya kakimu terkilir," Kata Sasuke saat melihat kaki Hinata yang sedikit memar. Mungkin karena perlakuan Pein tadi. Hinata masih tak bergeming, ia masih sibuk mendengar perdebatan-perdebatan antara Devil and Angel sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar sedang diperhatikan pun menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang memperhatikan nya. Sasuke pun mengibaskan tangan nya didepan muka Hinata. Namun Hinata tidak bergeming sedikit pun, ia masih sibuk mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Sasuke pun mendapatkan ide bagus, Ia pun menyeringai jahil. Didekatkannya wajah tampan nya ke wajah sang gadis Hyuuga itu.

Makin dekat...

makin dekat...

dan...

CHU~

Bibir Sasuke sukses mendarat di bibir ranum Hinata. Hanya beberapa detik memang, namun itu cukup untuk membuat sang empu nya bibir sadar akan lamunan nya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah bercampur malu.

"Hn, menciummu." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Ka-kau... berani-beraninya kau mencium ku... dasar pervert." Hinata siap melayangkan tamparan nya, namun tangan nya di tahan Sasuke.

"Cih, salah sendiri melihat ku tanpa berkedip, sampai-sampai kupanggil saja tidak dengar. Kenapa? Kau suka dengan ku ya? " Tanya Sasuke ke-PDan.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu? Ka-kau menyebalkan, le- lepaskan tangan ku... " bentak Hinata.

"Kalau aku gak mau?" Balas Sasuke.

"Lepaskan." Bentak Hinata lagi. Bukannya melepaskan tangan Hinata, Sasuke malah menggendong Hinata ala brydal style. Wajah Hinata pun seketika merona.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku..." Ronta Hinata sambil memukul dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ck, berisik. Kakimu terkilir parah, kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"T-turunkan aku, aku tidak butuh bantuan mu, dasar anak kecil." Kata Hinata, Sasuke pun berhenti melangkah.

"Hn, aku memang anak kecil, lalu kenapa? Setidaknya aku bisa membantu orang DEWASA seperti mu melawan preman tadi " kata Sasuke sambil menekan kan kata 'Dewasa'. Ia nampak marah sekali dengan perkataan Hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam tak mampu bicara, memang benar ia telah menolongnya dari preman-preman br*ngs*k itu. Tapi ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya itu. Suasana pun mendadak hening, hanya terdengar kicauan burung-burung yang terbang diatas sana.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk arah dimana apartemen nya berada. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju arah yang Hinata tunjukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen Hinata. Ia pun menurun kan Hinata disana. Hinata segera mengambil kunci di tas ranselnya kemudian membuka pintu apartemen nya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Hinata pun berjalan masuk menuju apartemen nya.

"MakaSIH..." Kata Hinata ketus, kemudian membanting pintu apartemennya keras-keras.

"Cih, dasar gadis aneh." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Gaje banget ya? Gomen ne,,, seperti yang Eira bilang tadi, idenya mendadak ilang, nge blank gitu dweh. Hiks...hiks...hueee gomen ne~... *nangis gulung-gulung*. Typonya juga masih banyak ya? Eira emang gak bakat bikin fic, Eira baka *njedotin kepala ke tembok*, T_T. **

**Waktunya balas ripyu yang gak log in...**

**SaHi_Chan: **Makasi... Hueee Eira terharuuuu T_T. Kependekan? Gomen ne yah? Eira emang gak bakat bikin fic *njedotin kepala lagi ketembok*. Akan Eira perbaiki lagi dweh, sekali lagi makasi ya SaHi_chan

**Meyuki Uzumaki:** Ini udah update, makasih Ripyu nya... Eira terharu...hiks... T_T

**Shaniechan:** Ini Sasuke dah nolongin Hinata. Hehe... Makasih yah ripyunya .

**Yuuaja:** Makasi ripyunya, ini dah update .

Sudahkah? Gomen kalo ada yang gak ketulis disitu, hehe. Okay, yang lainnya aku balas lewat PM.

Sankyuuu minna-san... Yosh, RNR please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa, ketemu lagi sama author gaje di fic yang tak kalah gajenya... ehehe,,, gomen yah lama ngupdatenya... soalnya ide lagi mampet, hehe *digetok*. Yosh, chap 6 udah Update nih. Gomen kalau Typo makin bertebaran, ehehe... Yowis, langsung saja dah, ini dia LITT chap 6... ^_^**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

**DECLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**RATED : T++ (?)**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

Malam ini malam yang cerah, rembulan nampak bersinar dengan indahnya, sang bintang pun tetap setia menemani sang rembulan menerangi bumi. Angin musim semi yang tak sedingin angin musim dingin berhembus pelan, menyapa kulit mulus seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang tengah duduk di balkon apartemennya. Gadis itu sedang memandangi langit malam yang nampak begitu sempurna, tanpa awan mendung sedikitpun. Sesekali ia menghela nafas saat mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok cowok kurang ajar yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Huft..." desahnya. Ia berpikir andai waktu bisa terulang kembali, ia tidak akan pulang lewat jalan sempit tadi. Namun apa daya, semua telah terjadi. Ia pun kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan cowok nyebelin itu sih?,' batin gadis itu, yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal dengan perlakuan cowok kurang ajar yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Tapi, kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat dia memelukku ya?," gumamnya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Hinata," Katanya lagi. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan dengan susah payah menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Ia pun membaringkan badannya diatas ranjang, lalu menarik selimutnya yang berwarna coklat sampai sebatas leher. Dengan perlahan sang lavenderpun menutup.

Ditempat lain...

Seorang pemuda berambut raven, tengah duduk di sofa merah diruang tengah flatnya. Didepannya terdapat sebuah TV yang sedang menyala, menayangkan acara reality show. Meskipun mata onyx pemuda itu mengarah pada TV yang menyala itu, namun sesungguhnya pikirannya tidak mengarah pada tayangan itu. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, oh ralat bukan sesuatu namun lebih tepatnya seseorang. Ya, pemuda tampan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu sedang memikirkan seseorang. Ia sedang memikirkan gadis cantik bermata lavender yang ditemuinya tadi sore. Ia pun kemudian menyentuh bibirnya, lalu menyeringai.

'Keh, gadis yang menarik,' batinnya. Sasuke kemudian meraih remote TV dan mematikannya. Ia pun berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Sudah seminggu lamanya, Hinata belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa sekarang ia jarang bertemu dengan cowok yang menyebalkan itu. Sepertinya Hinata sengaja menghindari cowok keren yang telah merebut first kiss nya itu. Ia tidak mau kena sial lagi jika bertemu dengannya. Oleh karena itu, setiap berangkat dan pulang Sekolah, Hinata lebih memilih untuk naik taksi supaya tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meski lebih mahal, namun yang penting Ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang tengah berada dikelasnya, ia sedang membaca buku ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, Hinata. Aku ada kabar baik, ehehe" Kata seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"S-sakura chan, Kau mengagetkanku. Hm, ada apa?," tanya Hinata.

"Aku dan pangeran impianku yang aku ceritakan waktu itu sekarang semakin dekat loh. Bahkan dia mengajakku nonton Minggu besok." Kata Sakura dengan riangnya.

"Be-benarkah? Lalu?," tanyanya.

"Iya, tapi sayang aku gak ada temen untuk kesana. Ino ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa menemaniku." Jawabnya kecewa. "Oleh karena itu, maukah kau menemaniku? Lanjut gadis berambut gulali itu sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"E-eh? Kenapa harus ditemani? Kan itu kencanmu, S-sakura chan?" Tanya Hinata Kaget.

"Justru itu... Aku nervous banget Hina-chan. Aku nggak mungkin kesana sendirian, lagi pula... aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu. Ehehe... mau kan?" Bujuknya sambil neyengir lebar.

"Ta-tapi, nanti aku ngganggu lagi..." Jawab Hinata ragu.

"Enggak kok, lagi pula katanya dia mau bawa temannya. Nanti kau sama temannya aja. Ya? Ya?" Bujuk Sakura.

"Emm, baiklah." Ujar gadis lavender itu yang disahuti oleh teriakan senang dari Sakura.

Dilain tempat...

Sasuke tengah tiduran di atap sekolah sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipod putihnya saat ada suara cempreng bak toa rusak *?* yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya cuek, lama-kelamaan ia terganggu juga. Dilepasnya head set nya dari telinganya.

BLETAK

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Baka...!" Ucapnya setelah menghadiahi jitakan yang cukup keras kepada sahabatnya yang kini ada disampingnya itu. Orang yang Sasuke jitak hanya bisa mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang dihiasi oleh rambut pirangnya itu.

"Sakit sas," Kata Naruto si bocah pirang dengan muka memelas. Sasuke yang mulai jijik dengan muka memelas Naruto yang jeleknya minta ampun akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Hn, ada apa?," tanyanya to the point.

"Tem, hari minggu besok aku ada kencan dengan putri impianku," Ujar bocah pirang itu.

"Hn? Lalu?," tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Kau mau menemaniku nggak?," tan ya Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Nemenin? Idih, ogah," Ucap Sasuke OOC banget.

"Loh, kenapa Tem?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Emang gue apaan? Disuruh jadi obat nyamuk gitu? Cih, mendingan duel ama Kabuto dah," tolak Sasuke, ia pun kembali mengenakan head set nya.

"Oh ayolah Sas, bantuin temenmu yang kesusahan ini. Aku sangat nervous dengan kencan pertamaku ini. Lagi pula dia juga mau bawa temen kok, jadi kau gak perlu khawatir, Sas. Gimana? Mau yah?," Jelas Naruto sambil sembah sujud memohon pada Sasuke agar si pangeran es itu mau membantunya.

"Ogah," tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Sas~, lo kejem banget. Lo bener-bener kejem Sas~, Hueeee," kata Naruto mewek mode on, Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kejem lo Sas~," racau Naruto lagi. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat jeleknya muka sahabatnya saat menampakkan muka mewek itu akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu...

Hinata tengah mematut dirinya dicermin, ia mengenakan Kemeja kotak-kotak yang berwarna ungu, serta berlengan hanya sebatas siku, tiga kancing bagian atas tidak ia kancingkan sehingga nampaklah tank top berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Sementara bawahannya, Hinata memilih memakai celana jeans hitam yang juga hanya sebatas lutut. Rambut indigonya ia gerai lalu bagian sisi kirinya ia jepit sedikit kebelakang. Hinata nampak cantik dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja. Yah, memang dasarnya udah cantik mau digimanain juga masih tetep cantik. Hinata lalu menyambar ponsel dan memasukkannya ke tas selempang kecil yang ia bawa. Lalu kemudian ia melangkah keluar, untuk menemui Sakura yang tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu apartemen Hinata.

"Hai Sakura-chan, ka-kau sudah menunggu lama?," tanya Hinata setibanya di ruang tamu.

"Ah, tidak juga Hinata chan. Aku baru saja kok," Jawab Sakura.

"Wah kau nampak cantik Sakura-chan," puji Hinata saat melihat penampilan Sakura. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang nampak cuek dengan penampilannya, Sakura terkesan fashionable saat itu. Gadis pink itu mengenakan dress putih-coklat. Bagian atasnya berwarna putih dan memiliki lengan agak mengembang dan berkerut-kerut. Dibagian dada ada kancing dan renda-renda sebagai hiasannya. Kemudian bagian bawahnya berwarna coklat dengan gambar bunga Sakura. Gaun itu panjangnya hanya Sepuluh sentimeter diatas lutut. Kemudian rambut pink Sakura hanya dihiasi bando putih selaras dengan dress nya. Gadis pink itu nampak sangat feminim dan cantik dengan baju itu.

"Terimakasih Hina-chan, aku jadi malu," ucap gadis pink itu shy-shy cat *?*.

"Ya-yasudah ayo berangkat," ajak Hinata. Mereka pun pergi menuju tempat janjian Sakura dengan pangerannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nar, mana mereka? Lama banget?," tanya seorang cowok berambut raven mencuat bak pantat ayam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sasuke mengenakan kaus hitam V neck yang ia padukan dengan jaket berwarna coklat, bagian bawah kausnya dimasukkan kedalam celana jeans hitamnya sehingga tampaklah gesper tengkorak yang menghiasi pinggangnya. Ditelinganyan terpasang Head set yang tersambung dengan i pod putih kesayangannya. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Hm, kesan cool muncul di diri Sasuke saat ini. Bahkan kesan kalau dia masih anak kelas 2 SMP pun tidak ada. Tubuh yang berperawakan tinggi dan tegap serta penampilan yang simple tapi terkesan cool membuat Sasuke seperti anak kuliahan.

"Entahlah...Mungkin mereka lagi sibuk dandan, Biasa perempuan. Kita tunggu saja lah," kata si rambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Beda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat dewasa, Naruto terlihat ABG banget. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam pendek dan jaket orange yang mencolok mata. Sementara bawahannya ia mengenakan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Ck, bener-bener dah tuh anak.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang mereka tunggupun datang. Nampak seorang gadis turun dari sebuah taksi. Ah, ralat bukan seorang melainkan dua orang. Itu adalah Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah itu mereka," ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuju Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengekor dengan malasnya dibelakang Naruto. Tangannya memegang ipod putih kesayangannya.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Aku telat, ehehe," ucap Sakura saat berada didepan Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa kok," kata Naruto. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Seketika itu senyuman Sakura mengembang lagi.

"Loh, jadi temanmu itu ternyata Uchiha Sasuke ya?," kata Sakura riang.

"Iya, ehehe," ucap Naruto cengengesan.

DEG

Hinata yang sedari tadi menundukpun seketika menengadahkan kepalanya ketika mendengar nama itu.

"KAU," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Loh Sasuke kau sudah kenal dengan Hinata-chan ya?," ucap Sakura bingung.

"Ti-tidak," Sanggah Hinata cepat. Sasuke yang melihatnya nampak menyeringai. Ia pun merangkul Hinata.

"Iya, kami sudah kenal. Bahkan kami sudah ber-hmppphhh," Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena mulutnya sudah dibekep duluan sama Hinata. Hinata pun memberikan deathglare Hyuuga terbaiknya kepada Sasuke. Yang di deathglare malah menyeringai.

"Ber?," ucap Naruto bingung dengan tingkah dua orang didepannya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa kok...?" Ucap Hinata seraya melayangkan pandangan 'siapa namamu?'.

"Ah iya Hinata chan, dia namanya Naruto. Ehehe, maaf aku belum menceritakannya." Ucap Sakura yang sadar akan arti tatapan Hinata.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Hinata-chan," Ucap Naruto sok kenal.

"Hmmpph-" erang Sasuke yang masih dalam bekapan Hinata. Hinata yang sadar pun kemudian melepaskan bekapannya.

"Huh," dengus Sasuke sebal.

"Eh iyah, dua puluh menit lagi film nya mulai loh," seru Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Iya," jawab Naruto. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki bioskop.

**Tobe continued**

**Hm, bersambung dengan gajenya...ckckck, Eira lagi gak bisa nulis nih... Idenya ngilang... Lagi pula tugas-tugas disekolah juga banyak bgt... Jadinya agak keteteran juga nih... gomen yah kalau typo nya masih BUANYAKKKKK banget *dilempar sendal jepit*. Hm, tapi syukurlah besok-besok libur. Karena kelas 3 pada pra ujian euy... hehe *malah curcol, dilempar tomat busuk*. Eh iyah kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata itu Eira pernah liat di google loh. Kayanya itu gambar fanart gitu. Tapi bagus kog, Eira suka. Hinata nampak kalem pakeg baju itu. Hn btw makasiiii ya yang dah mau ripyu dichap kemaren, Eira terharuuuuu hiks...hiks...Okay Want to RnR? Pleaseeee... *puppy eyes*. :)**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**

**?**

**?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DECLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

**::^^:: HAPPY READING ::^^::**

Didalam bioskop Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan, sementara Hinata duduk disamping kanan Sakura, dan Sasuke disamping kanan Hinata. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film "Kuntilanak di lantai 13" *?*. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak menyukai film-film seperti itu, ia takut dengan hantu. Sementara itu, Sasuke lebih suka menonton film action, bagi Sasuke hantu itu tidak ada. Ia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal gaib seperti itu. Namun apa boleh buat, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap harus menonton film itu karena paksaan dari pasangan gaje Sakura dan Naruto *dirasengan dan dishanaro*. Mereka menonton di temani oleh popcorn dan cola.

Adegan-demi adegan telah diputar, Sakura dan Naruto tampak antusias menontonnya. Sementara itu, Hinata malah gemetaran. Ia nampak ketakutan. Tangan mulusnya sedari tadi sibuk meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Matanya tak sanggup melihat ke layar. Hinata lalu memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke layar ketika ia rasa hantunya sudah tidak ada. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna ketika lavendernya melihat hantu kuntilanak itu sedang mencabik-cabik tubuh seseorang. Seketika itu pun ia menoleh kesamping kanannya dan memeluk tangan seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Orang yang sedari tadi hanya menguap tak jelas dengan muka kusut seperti orang mengantuk itupun terkejut. Lalu orang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu hanya menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu dengan bersikap se cool mungkin.

"Keh, dasar penakut," ucap sasuke cuek.

"..." tidak ada balasan yang terdengar dari bibir gadis cantik yang tengah ketakutan itu. Tak lama kemudian yang terdengar hanya isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir Hinata.

'Sepertinya aku mendengar sebuah isakan?' Batinnya membego *dichidori. Sasuke kemudian mempertajam telinganya.

"Hiks..." Isak Hinata. Sasuke yang telah mengetahui bahwa itu suara Hinata pun kemudian menoleh. Ia mendapati lengannya telah basah.

"He-hei, jangan menangis," kata Sasuke bingung.

"A-aku takut," ucap Hinata disela-sela isakannya.

"Hah..." Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Hinata. Tangan yang kekar itu pun merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya film," ucap Sasuke, menenangkan.

"..." lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hah," Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya lagi, kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk membawa Hinata pergi. Ia pun menarik tangan Hinata keluar bioskop. Saking asiknya nonton Naruto dan Sakura tidak menyadari kepergian teman-temannya itu. Hah, sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diluar bioskop...

"A-ano, kenapa kau membawaku pergi?" Tanya Hinata setelah mereka berada diluar.

"Kau kan ketakutan, jadi aku bawa keluar saja dari pada menangis gak jelas disana." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan? Bagaimana kalau mereka mencari kita?" tanya Hinata.

"Cih, si bodoh itu suka banget sama film horor. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau kita pergi. Sudah biarkan saja pasangan penggila film horor itu didalam. Kita tunggu di bawah saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata.

"TEMEEEEE, kenapa kau pergi gak bilang-bilang?," tanya Naruto setelah selesai melihat film.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, kenapa gak bilang-bilang?" tanya Sakura juga.

"Kalian terlalu asik nonton film nya, sampai-sampai tidak tahu ada yang menangis," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Gomenasai Sasuke kun, Hinata chan kami khilaf *?*, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang nangis?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sakura yang mengerti pun melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Hi-hinata chan kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eh? Tak apa kok, a-aku hanya takut." Ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, kalau gitu maafkan kami yah? Kami gak tau kalau kamu gak suka film horor," ucap Sakura

"I-iya, tak apa."

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya ayo," ucap Sakura semangat 45. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam saja dan mengikuti arah pasangan gaje itu kemana mereka mau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore namun SasuHina dan NaruSaku masih nampak berjalan-jalan disekitar pusat perbelanjaan. Karena diluar hujan, maka mereka menunggu hingga hujan reda. Namun ternyata hujan tidak memihak kepada mereka. Langit masih nampak meneteskan air matanya. Petir pun masih menyambar-nyambar. Karena mereka sudah lelah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Naruto pulang mengantar Sakura, sementara Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Teme, aku pulang duluan ya, aku mau nganter Sakura," pamit Naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh "Hn," andalan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, kau bisa mengantar Hinata pulang kan Sas?," tanya Sakura.

'Dasar gak dobe gak sakura, sama aja. Suka nyusahin orang,' batin Sasuke.

"E-eh, gak usah. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Hinata.

"Heh, ini sudah sore tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sore sendirian. Lagi pula jalan menuju apartemenmu kan banyak premannya?" jawab Sakura.

"T-tapi?," sementara Hinata menolak, Sasuke hanya memutar onyxnya bosan. Lalu ia raih tangan Hinata lalu membawanya pergi.

"Aku mau pulang, Jaa~" Kata Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku jaketnya sementara tangan yang tidak ia gunakan digunakannya untuk menggandeng Hinata. Hinata merona melihat perlakuan Sasuke. NaruSaku sendiri hanya melongo melihat dua sejoli itu. Setelah itu NaruSaku pergi menuju habitatnya masing-masing *digeplak*.

"L-lepaskan..." ucap Hinata. Ia merasa risih digandeng oleh Sasuke.

"Hn?," what? Hn? Ck sas lo budeg ya? *dichidori sasuke*.

"L-LEPASIN TANGANKU," teriak Hinata. Ia kesal karena Sasuke tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Iya, gue lepasin. Tapi gak usah teriak-teriak gitu donk. Bisa budeg nih gue," sembur Sasuke dengan sangat tidak elit bin OOC *dilempar sandal*.

"Emang kamu udah budeg, dari tadi disuruh nglepasin malah Hn, hn mulu kaya orang gagu," jawab Hinata kesal.

"Terserahlah," kata Sasuke sebodo, sambil mengeluarkan ipod putih kesayangannya. Lalu ia mulai mendengarkan musik-musik kesukaannya. Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti pasangan itu, mereka hanya berjalan melewati pertokoan dalam keheningan. Mereka terus berjalan menuju halte bus di seberang sana, namun hujan masih deras.

"Yah, masih hujan. Gimana nih," gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan jaket coklatnya, lalu menggunakannya sebagai payung.

"Hn, ayo," ajak Sasuke.

"E-eh?," Hinata cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain...

"Sakura chan, kayanya usaha kita untuk ngejodohin teman kita berhasil deh, tuh liat mereka lagi berjalan menuju halte dengan mesranya," ucap Naruto kepada Sakura. Mereka sedang mengintip pasangan SasuHina dari balik tembok pertokoan.

"Iya sih, tapi aku khawatir dengan Hinata. Apa tidak papa membiarkan Hinata dengan Sasuke?," tanya Sakura.

"Beuh, kau tidak percaya dengan sahabatku ya? Dia itu anak baik-baik tauuu~," kata Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya saat mengucap kata 'tauuu~'. Sakura hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Iya, iya aku percaya, tapi nggak usah monyong-monyong gitu donk. Bau tau," kata Sakura sambil menutup hidung.

"Bau apa Sakura channnn~," tanya Naruto dengan memajukan bibirnya lagi.

"Jengkol," setelah mengucap itu Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mengecek mulutnya. Apakah bau atau tidak. Ckckckck, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan gaje ini. Kita beralih ke SasuHina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk berdampingan di bus yang mereka naiki. Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang. Tak ada yang mau mengawali pembicaraan. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke sibuk mendengarkan musik di I-podnya, sementara Hinata sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Lima belas menit kemudian bus telah sampai di halte berikutnya. Hujanpun telah reda. SasuHina pun turun dari bus. Sasuke akan mengantar Hinata pulang, namun ditengah jalan mereka dihadang oleh dua orang manusia yang Sasuke kenal. Mereka adalah Kabuto, dan Juugo.

"Hi, pangeran es. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa seorang pemuda yang bernama Kabuto.

"Cih, lagi-lagi kalian. Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke kepada mereka dengan ketus.

"Kami mau menuntutkan balas. Seenaknya saja kau menghajar teman-temanku seminggu yang lalu," ucap Kabuto.

"Hn, maksudmu pria ber piercing dan pria banci itu? Jadi mereka juga sudah masuk kedalam geng kalian?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Cih kalau iya memang kenapa ha?," kata Juugo sambil berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Hinata mundur," Sasuke siap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"B-baik," Hinata yang masih bingung itu hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Juugo melayangkan tinjunya kearah pipi Sasuke, namun Sasuke berhasil menghindar. Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan Juugo, kemudian memelintirnya. Lalu ia pukul pundak Juugo dengan tangannya. Kabutopun berlari menuju Sasuke, ketika Sasuke sedang menghajar Juugo. Ia bersiap memukul Sasuke saat Sasuke lengah.

"Awassss," teriak Hinata.

BUGHHHH...

Sudut bibir Sasuke seketika bonyok oleh luka yang disebabkan oleh pukulan Kabuto. Sasuke mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Cih, cara yang memalukan," setelah berkata itu Sasuke langsung berlari menerjang Kabuto sambil melayangkan pukulan-pukulan telaknya. Juugo yang masih kesakitanpun bangkit, ia mencoba menolong sia-sia Sasuke masih terus melayangkan pukulan-pukulan dan tendangannya kepada Kabuto. Sampai akhirnya Kabuto pun tumbang. Sasuke pun menghadap ke Juugo sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyerah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Belum," kata Juugo. Mereka pun terus berkelahi sampai pada akhirnya Juugo tumbang.

"Cih, akhirnya selesai," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah Hinata. "Ayo pulang," lanjutnya.

"T-tapi, k-kau terluka," Ucap Hinata.

"Hanya luka kecil," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi kalau tidak diobati na-nanti infeksi," kata Hinata. Ia ikut berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun menyeringai sambil berbalik.

"Hn, jadi kau menghawatirkan aku ya?," tanya Sasuke. Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"B-bukan begitu, a-aku...aku..." Hinata gelagapan.

"Kalau iya juga nggak papa," Kata Sasuke cuek sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

BRESSSSSSSSS *suaranya jelek banget*

Tiba-tiba hujan datang lagi, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata kehujanan. Sasuke pun berlari menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kita ke flatku saja ya, jaraknya lebih dekat dari pada apartemenmu," kata Sasuke.

"T-tapi,"

"Aku anggap iya," kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata sambil berlari menuju flatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diflat Sasuke...

Hujan turun semakin deras, petir pun menyambar-nyambar. Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki flat Sasuke. Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Sementara Hinata nampak melihat-lihat flat Sasuke yang terbilang rapi.

'untuk ukuran cowok dia rapi juga,' batin Hinata

"Hn, ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan handuk yang ia bawa kepada Hinata. Hinata langsung mengambil handuk itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Bajumu basah, ku ambilkan baju ganti," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu.

'Ternyata dia baik juga,' batin Hinata. Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju sofa merah yang terletak didepan TV flat Sasuke, lalu mendudukkan diri disana. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Sasuke dari kamarnya, ia sudah berganti baju. Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana coklat yang banyak kantongnya yang panjangnya pas dilutut. Tangan kanannya membawa handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sementara yang satunya membawa kemeja putih miliknya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Hinata. Lalu menyodorkan kemeja itu kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya memandangi baju itu.

"Hei, jangan Cuma dilihat. Cepat ganti bajumu dengan kemeja ini," ucap Sasuke. Hinata pun mengambil kemeja itu.

"Mana tempat gantinya?," tanya Hinata.

"Disini juga boleh," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hentai yaro," setelah mengucap itu Hinata pun langsung pergi menuju kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku berlari menuju kamar Sasuke untuk mengganti baju. Kututup pintunya, lalu aku melihat kamarnya yang tak jauh beda dengan bagian luarnya. Rapi itulah kesan yang muncul ketika aku memasuki kamar Sasuke. Kubuka kancing kemeja ku dan celana tiga per empatku lalu kupakai kemeja milik Sasuke. Ne, panjang sekali? Aku tak menyangka ia setinggi itu, padahal kan dia masih SMP. Aku baru sadar selain dia memiliki wajah yang diatas rata-rata ia juga memilki tinggi diatas rata-rata pula. Kemeja itu panjangnya selututku. Lengannya juga panjang sehingga aku harus menggulungnya. Setelah aku selesai memakai baju kupatut diriku di cermin. Tidak buruk juga, namun aku malu kalau aku harus keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini. Bagaimana ini? Ah sudahlah aku harus keluar, lagi pula aku haus. Setelah itu aku melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sasuke. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya aku bisa berada dirumah musuhku. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku? Kami-sama lindungi aku. Dengan ragu aku buka pelan-pelan pintu kamarnya. Aku bisa melihatnya sedang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan mata terpejam, tangannya menutupi sudut bibirnya. Astaga itu pasti sakit sekali. Kalau tidak diobati nanti bisa infeksi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur Sasuke. Aku mencari-cari kotak PPPK, setelah dapat aku pun segera meluncur ke tempat Sasuke berada.

**End of Hinata's POV**

Hinata berjalan dengan ragu mendekati Sasuke. Ia membawa kotak PPPK.

"Ano, Uchiha san..." ucap Hinata ragu.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"L-Lukamu... Lukamu..." Hinata menelan ludah, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia bingung mau berkata apa, ia takut kalau Sasuke malah menyalah artikan kebaikannya seperti tadi.

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri. Onyxnya menatap apa yang di bawa Hinata. Lalu kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Kau mau mengobatiku ya?," tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke. Tangannya mengambil kapas dan alkohol untuk mengobati bibir Sasuke. Setelah itu dengan ragu ia ulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah memegangi tangan Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata mendongak menatap sang onyx ia bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau diobati dengan ini..." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Tapi... aku mau diobati dengan bibirmu." Lanjutnya. Mata Hinata membelalak seketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka sudah menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Awalnya Hinata menolak, namun kemudian ia mulai menikmati dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Bahkan ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati aroma Sasuke. Tidak ada nafsu yang membayangi, yang ada hanyalah rasa saling memberi. Memberi kehangatan, memberi kasih sayang, dan memberi kenyamanan. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Hinata pun mulai membuka lavendernya kembali. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"K-kenapa..."

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan," potong Sasuke cepat yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-ah, baik," dengan masih bertanya tanya dalam hati Hinata pun melangkah pergi menuju dapur. Ia akan memasakkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa merah itu sambil memejamkan onyxnya.

**TBC**

**Yosh, chap 7 is update... Moga pada suka deh... Chap ini sedikit kuperpanjang, tapi maaf kalau malah jadi membosankan... Maaf juga typonya kalau masih banyak. Maaf juga kalau adegan berkelahinya membosankan, Eira gak bisa ngegambarinnya hiks hiks... T_T *pundung*.Kritik dan saran sangat Eira harapkan...**

**Waktunya bales ripyu ga log in :**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login:**

Iyaa... makasi ripyunya. Nih dah update... RnR?

**Elly Yanagi Hime:**

makasi ripyunya... hehe... kalau nggak ooc bukan fic Eira namanya *plak*. Entah kenapa fic-fic Eira selalu OOC T_T *pundung* Yosh... chap 7 is update RnR?

**Shaniechan:**

makasi ripyunya... ni dah update... maaf kalau mengecewakan :)

**Hyuuga scarlet :**

makasi ripyunya... nih dah update :)

**uchan ajah :**

makasi uchan udah mau ripyu... Eira terharu *lebay lo-ditendang-* hehe

chap 7 is update RnR?

**Nah Eira rasa udah semua... sekali lagi makasi ya yang udah mau ripyuuu... Eira seneng bgt... dan maaf yah kalau chap ini mengecewakannn... :)**

**Dan Akhir kata Eira ikut berduka cita sama musibah di jepang, moga-moga mereka diberi ketabahan, amin... N moga-moga ajah Masashi sama selamat, hehe.**

**Yosh, mind to RNR please ? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

**::^^::HAPPY READING::^^::**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.00 pagi, warga kota Konoha sudah mulai melakukan aktifitas seperti semula. Namun itu tak berlaku untuk seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam yang justru masih sibuk bergulat dengan selimutnya. Tak ia hiraukan hangatnya mentari yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Ia masih menikmati mimpi indahnya. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang bermimpi berkejar-kejaran dengan kajol seperti di film india kuch-kuch hotahe *digaplok Sasuke*. Kita beralih ke kamar yang berada tak jauh dari sofa yang ditiduri oleh pemuda pemalas itu *dichidori*. Nampak gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tengah bangun dari tidurnya, gadis bermata seindah lavender itu sedang membereskan tempat tidur sambil sesekali menguap. Ia sedikit bergumam ketika melihat jam dinding yang terletak di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Hm, sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera pulang," gumamnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak keluar kamar. Ketika sampai diluar dilihatnya pemuda pantat ayam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ia tidak tega membangunkannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata ingat kejadian kemarin sore. Seketika itu wajahnya memanas. Gadis itu nampak menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Kemarin sore pasti mimpi,' batinnya. Lalu ia menyentuh bibirnya 'Tapi itu sangat nyata,' batinnya lagi. Setelah itu ia beranjak menuju dapur.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatkan sarapan untuknya," gumam Hinata. Entah kenapa sekarang Hinata lebih mirip seperti isteri Sasuke *Dijyuuken*. Setelah selesai membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke Hinata pun mengambil kertas kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Ia letakkan memo itu di atas meja. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang kemarin ia pakai. Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu flat Sasuke. Di dekat sofa merah yang ditiduri Sasuke, Hinata berhenti. Ia mengamati wajah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Damai sekali, seperti wajah seorang bayi yang sedang tidur.

'Kalau seperti ini, dia seperti malaikat yang tidak punya dosa. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan dia yang biasanya,' batinnya dalam hati. Wajah Hinata memerah, ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Hah, dari pada jantungku meledak. Lebih baik aku pergi,' batin Hinata lagi seraya beranjak dari flat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan onyxnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan intensitas sinar matahari. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari sofa yang ia tempati. Langkah kakinya mengantarkannya menuju kamar yang biasanya ia huni-yang sedang Hinata tiduri semalam-. Sesampainya disana ia tidak menemukan gadis indigo itu dimanapun. 'Hn, rupanya ia sudah pulang,' batinnya dalam hati. Kemudian dengan enggan kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian mengenakan celana biru kotak-kotak dan kemeja putih pendek, serta tak lupa dasi biru kotak-kotak. Itu merupakan seragam anak Konoha Junior Highschool. Setelah itu Sasuke melesat pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Sesampainya di dapur Sasuke sudah disuguhkan di meja makan. Sarapan itu berupa sandwich dan susu.

"Hn, apa dia yang membuatnya?," gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Saat akan mengambil sandwich itu Sasuke menemukan secarcik kertas yang bertengger manis di samping piring Sandwich.

_**Uchiha-san, aku pulang dulu. Maaf tidak berpamitan dulu, habisnya aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Oh iya aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Dimakan ya.**_

_**-Hinata-**_

"Tch, ternyata dia baik juga," gumamnya lagi. Setelah itu ia pun mulai melahap sandwichnya sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum satu juta dolarnya.

'Hn, aku rasa pagi ini akan menyenanglkan,' batinnya senang.

.

.

.

.

,

Hinata sampai didepan apartemennya, ia merogoh tas selempangnya untuk mencari kunci apartemennya itu. Setelah ketemu ia buka pintu apartemennya lalu ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam apartemennya. Gadis indigo itu kemudian melakukan ritual paginya seperti biasa. Setelah itu ia membuat sarapan sekaligus bento untuk makan siangnya nanti. Setelah sarapan, dilihatnya jam dinding yang bertengger dengan manisnya di dinding ruang tamunya.

'Jam 6.45? gawat aku bisa telat,' batinnya.

Setelah itu ia pun bergegas memasukkan buku pelajaran dan bento yang tadi ia siapkan kedalam tas punggungnya yang berwarna hitam. Buru-buru ia berlari keluar apartemennya lalu menutup pintunya. Saking buru-burunya ia tidak melihat ada sesosok makhluk eh ralat maksudnya sesosok manusia tengah berdiri memperhatikannya dari tadi. Cowok itu berambut raven. Yah kalian pasti taulah siapa dia? Yap, betul sekali dia adalah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding apartemen yang terletak didepan apartemen Hinata.

"Hn, buru-buru sekali," tegurnya. Hinata yang sibuk mengunci pintu pun kaget dengan suara yang ia kenali itu. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Sasuke si pantat ayam sedang memperhatikannya sambil bersandar.

"K-kau, kenapa kau disini?," tanya Hinata terbata.

"Menjemputmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Me- apa? men-menjemput? Kenapa?," tanyanya lagi.

"Keh, kau tidak tau arti kata menjemput ya?," tanya Sasuke sinis.

"B-bukan begitu, T-tapi kenapa kau menjemputku segala?," Hinata masih betanya.

"Karena aku ingin. Sudahlah ayo berangkat nanti telat!" Kerus Sasuke.

"I-iya,"

'Huft apa-apaan sih dia? Seenaknya saja seperti itu,' kata Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

"A-ano, lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Hinata saat mereka berjalan menuju stasiun kereta.

"Hn, kenapa? Kau mau 'mengobatinya' lagi?" goda Sasuke.

BLUSH...

Hinata tahu apa arti dibalik kata 'mengobati' itu. Tentu saja yang kemarin sore terjadi. Seketika itu wajahnya merona.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bertanya," jawabnya ketus.

"Oh, bertanya. Jangan-jangan kau ketagihan lagi," goda Sasuke lagi.

"Ne, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kemarin kau menikmatinya kan?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menggodanya.

BLUSH...

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata blushing berat. Mukanya sudah menyamai warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Merah.

"A-aku..."

"Hn?"

"A-aku... Aku...Aku tidak menikmatinya. Aku mau menolak tapi... kepalaku sakit. L-lagi pula kau tidak memberiku celah sama sekali untuk meloloskan diri," sergah Hinata.

"Hn? Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu saja benar," katanya. "A-ah, kita sudah hampir sampai, " katanya lagi yang terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pandai sekali kau mengalihkan pembicaraan," Kata Sasuke.

"Ck, sudahlah ayo jalan. Nanti telat," kata Hinata sambil melihat jam di ponselnya. "Tuh kan udah jam 7.00. Kau sih..." kata Hinata sebal.

"Hn, memang kenapa kalau telat? Palingan juga dihukum," kata Sasuke santai.

"Au ah, gelap," kata Hinata -sebal- sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menggoda Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau mengantarku sampai ke kelas?," tanya Hinata malu. Yap, sekarang ini Hinata tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah nya. Tentu saja ia tidak sendirian. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke menuju kelas Hinata. Ia tak tahu kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Pagi-pagi sudah stand by di depan apartemen Hinata, pergi ke stasiun bersama, naik kereta bersama, dan sekarang? Dia bilang ingin mengantar Hinata sampai ke kelasnya. Rasanya sekarang Sasuke seperti pengawal pribadi Hinata saja. Ck, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Sasuke? *kaya lagunya ariel ajah nih –plak-*, tidak kah kau tau kehadiranmu disini akan menyusahkan Hinata? Lihat saja dari tadi para fans girlmu berlomba-lomba *?* memberi deathglare terbaik untuk Hinata.

Oke back to Hinata. Hinata yang menerima tatapan membunuh dari fansgirl Sasuke pun hanya berjalan menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan membunuh itu.

"Hn, karena aku ingin," katanya cuek sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana biru kotak-kotaknya.

"Haaaahhhhh," Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya tatkala mendengar jawaban-jawaban Sasuke yang monoton itu.

"Hn? Kau kenapa?," tanya Sasuke.

"Tak apa," jawabnya.

"Hnn," gumam Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai ke kelas Hinata. Hinata pun bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya dia terbebas dari tatapan maut para fansgirl Sasuke disepanjang koridor.

"Hm s-sudah sampai. Sebaiknya kau pergi. Na-nanti kau terlambat," kata Hinata sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya. Namun apadaya, langkahnya terhenti tatkala Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di keningnya. Ya... Sasuke mencium kening Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahnya pun memerah. Ia merasa senang, malu, marah, bercampur jadi satu.

"K-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya Hinata.

"Hn, kau tidak tahu apa pura-pura bodoh?," tanya Sasuke.

"B-bukan begitu...ta-tapi-,"

"Hn, aku pergi dulu ya? Bye," potong Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang kesal. Para siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya melongo tak percaya. Pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan seromantis itu. (Aw aw aw... Author jadi kepengen kaya Hinata di –ehem- kiss ama Sasuke –plak-)

'Ugh, apa-apaan sih dia? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Huft, ini benar-benar memalukan,' batin Hinata dalam hati. Ia pun kembali melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Dan KBM pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata-chan, kudengar dari Ino tadi kau berangkat bareng Sasuke-kun ya? Tadi dia juga mencium mu ya? benarkah itu?," tanya Sakura ketika mereka sedang makan bentou bersama di atap. Biasanya mereka bertiga dengan Ino, namun karena Ino sedang ada urusan jadi mereka hanya berdua saja. Peertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan Sakura pun sontak membuat Hinata yang sedang mengunyah onigirinya tersedak.

"Uhukkkk...Uhukkkk... A-apa katamu Sa-Sakura-chan?,"

"Ck, kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya," kata Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya –tanda ia bosan.

"A-ano... Itu... tadi pagi... errr..." Hinata kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Haha, kau lucu Hinata-chan. Sudahlah tidak usah gugup begitu, kalau memang iya juga nggak papa kok," katanya riang.

"I-iya," kata Hinata.

"Haha, akhirnya kau ngaku juga. Hm, tapi aku penasaran juga loh sebenarnya kemarin saat kita 'double date' apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke?," tanyanya lagi. Blush. Muka Hinata sukses memerah.

"T-tidak ada," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hn, benarkah? Lalu kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal?," tanya Sakura lagi.

"E-eto, ka-kami pernah bertengkar gara-gara daging,"jawabnya.

"Ne? Daging? Kok bisa? ," tanyanya lagi. Ckckck sekarang Sakura sudah seperti wartawan saja. Hinata pun kemudian menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Sasuke bertemu di mini market.

"Hahahaha, oh jadi karena itu waktu itu kau bilang Sasuke menyebalkan?," tanyanya lagi yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Haha, tak kusangka Sasuke bisa se jahil itu," kata Sakura.

"Huft, di-dia memang menyebalkan," ucap Hinata yang hanya di tanggapi dengan tawa Sakura.

Teeeeeeet...Teeeeeeet... (Jeleknyaaaa T_T)

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi. Sakura dan Hinata pun pergi ke kelas mereka .

**TBC**

**Hueee? Chap ini kayaknya amburadul banget si ? (reader: emang dari dulu amburadul kaleee?). Kayaknya alurnya kecepeten banget yah? Udah gitu pendek banget... Hehe gomen, lagi gak ada ide nih... Gomen juga kalo updatenya lama , banyak typo dan mengecewakan *pundung*. Oh iya untuk fic Eira yang baru yang judulnya Gara-gara Uya, Eira gak PD deh mau ngelanjutin. Soalnya setelah Eira baca lagi Humornya gaaariiiingggg bangetttt... Sebaiknya lanjut gak yah? Hmmmm... Yasudlah, Thanks for reading... RNR please... :** )


	9. Chapter 9

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje,idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan,typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku,jelek,dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

.

.

.

.

**::^^::HAPPY READING::^^::**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa murid-murid sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya tidur di dalam kelaspun mulai terbangun mendengar bel yang berbunyi.

"Baik anak-anak saya rasa hari ini cukup sekian. Jangan lupa minggu depan ulangan," kata seorang guru berambut di ikat keatas dan memiliki semacam codet di hidungnya. Guru itu bernama guru Iruka yang mengajar pelajaran sejarah yang menurut murid-murid sangat membosankan. Tak heran banyak murid-murid yang lebih memilih mengobrol atau bahkan tertidur –seperti yang Sasuke lakukan- ketika pelajaran sejarah.

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei," jawab murid-murid itu serempak kecuali Sasuke yang hanya menguap-nguap nggak jelas.

"Baiklah, Mata Raishuu minna-san," seru guru Iruka.

"Mata Raishuu Sensei," jawab murid-murid serempak lagi-lagi minus Sasuke. Murid-murid lain pun segera berhamburan keluar kelas setelah guru mereka keluar. Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kegiatannya terhenti tatkala ada suara cempreng yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

"Temeeeee," sapa orang itu yang yah kalian tahu lah siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki?.

"Hn?," balas Sasuke sekenanya. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan buku-buku yang tadi bertengger di laci mejanya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

"Nanti malam ada acara lagi nggak?," tanya Naruto lagi. Acara yang dimaksud yah kalian tahu sendiri lah. Biasa berantem.

"Hn, nggak," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Yahhh, kok enggak sih? Mereka sudah nyerah ya?," tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ck, padahal aku sedang kanker alias kantong kering. Gara-gara kemarin aku mentraktir Sakura-chan," keluhnya.

"Cih, siapa suruh makan di restoran mahal kalau kau tak punya cukup uang?," balas Sasuke ketus. Ia telah menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Ya, aku kan nggak mau terlihat kere di depan Sakura-chan. Paling enggak meski aku 'Bronis' tapi aku punya uang," ucap Naruto.

"Cih, dasar," gumam Sasuke.

"Hei, apa kau masih punya u-..."

"Tidak," potong Sasuke cepat. Kini mereka sedang menelusuri koridor sekolah mereka.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara," kata Naruto sebal sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, kau mau pinjam uang kan? Cih, aku tidak punya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang ketus.

"Cih, pelit. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau mengantar Hinata sampai rumah tidak?," tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawabnya.

"Ngapain aja kalian?," tanya Naruto dengan seringaian menggoda.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke sebal.

"Hah, kau ini... Oh iya aku lupa hari ini kan aku harus menjemput Sakura-Chan. Aku duluan ya Sas," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn,"

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

"Hinata-chan aku duluan ya. Aku mau pulang dengan Naruto. Tak apa kan Hina-chan?," pamit seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah Sakura. Saat ini Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada di kelas mereka. Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid dikelas Hinata sudah berhamburan keluar, tak terkecuali Ino yang sudah pergi kencan dengan pacarnya. Sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua di kelas mereka.

"T-tak apa kok Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benar?," tanya Sakura memastikan. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Oke, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya? Jaa~ Hina-chan," katanya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa~ Sakura-chan," kata Hinata. Hinata pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu mulai beranjak dari kelasnya yang telah sepi itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Hinata terus berjalan sampai ia berada di gerbang sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala seperti biasanya. Hingga ia tak sadar kalau ada seorang cowok sedang bersandar di dinding samping gerbang sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Sepertinya tidak ada uang jatuh," ucap cowok itu. Hinata tersentak. Ia mengenal sekali suara itu. Suara cowok yang tadi pagi mengantarnya sampai kedepan kelas dan mencium keningnya. Ia pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"U-Uchiha-san?," ucapnya.

"Ck, jangan panggil aku seperti itu," kata Sasuke sambil mendekat menuju Hinata. Ia terus memperpendek jarak mereka. Setelah Sasuke berada tepat dihadapan Hinata. Ia menunduk lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Hembusan nafas Sasuke serasa menggelitik pipi Hinata. Para siswi KSHS yang sedang lewat hanya melongo melihat adegan itu. Mereka iri dengan kemesraan SasuHina.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke. Kalau tidak aku akan menciummu," bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

BLUSHHHHH

Muka Hinata langsung memerah seperti tomat ketika mendengarnya. Seketika itu Hinata langsung mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dari posisinya tadi.

"H-hentai," ucapnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong k-kenapa kau disini?," tanya Hinata.

"Ayo pulang," bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah menggenggam jemari Hinata. Hinata pun tambah blushing.

"E-eh, l-lepas-..."

"Sst, jangan berontak," potong Sasuke. Akhirnya Hinata pun hanya diam sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan lumayan rapi, terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk manis di meja kerjanya. Ia tampak sedang membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat pria bermata onyx yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya itu. Ruangan itu selain memiliki meja kerja, juga memiliki meja dan kursi tamu di sudut ruangan didekat pintu masuk. Selain itu terdapat beberapa rak buku tempat berkas-berkas perusahaan disimpan.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya itu.

"Masuk," ujarnya.

Krieetttt...

Pintu pun dibuka. Nampaklah seorang pemuda dengan wajah menduplikat pria tadi, memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa Itachi?," tanya pria itu.

"Ayah, Paman Hiashi sudah datang, " kata orang yang dipanggil Itachi tadi.

"Hn, suruh dia masuk," katanya.

"Baik, Ayah..." kata Itachi, lalu undur diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi datang lagi bersama pria yang seumuran dengan Ayahnya itu. Pria itu berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender. Ya, pria itu adalah Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Fugaku, lama tak jumpa," sapa Hiashi sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Hn, duduklah," kata Fugaku mempersilakan Hiashi duduk di sofa yang disediakan untuk tamu.

"Ayah, Paman, aku pergi dulu ya... aku masih ada kerjaan," pamit Itachi.

"Ya, " kata Hiashi.

"Oh iya Itachi... jangan lupa jemput 'dia'," kata Hiashi sebelum Itachi berjalan pergi.

"Baik Ayah," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Fugaku, kau sungguh beruntung punya Itachi. Dia sangat pintar. Diusianya yang ke 22 tahun dia sudah bisa menyelesaikan kuliah dan juga menjalankan perusahaan ini dengan baik, di juga tampan. Pasti banyak wanita yang menyukainya," kata Hiashi. Fugaku tertawa.

"Tidak, dia masih belajar. Lagi pula dia menjalankan Uchiha Corp masih dibawah arahanku. Kalau soal wanita, entahlah. Banyak yang tertarik padanya namun tak ada satupun yang ditanggapi oleh Itachi. Dia sungguh dingin terhadap wanita. Oh iya bagaimana dengan rencana kita?," tanya Fugaku.

"Ah, tentu saja dengan reputasi itu aku tidak perlu ragu lagi. Bagaimana kalau malam minggu besok kita adakan makan malam? Kita pertemukan putra - putri kita. Bagaimana?," tanya Hiashi.

"Baiklah, bisa diatur," kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

"Sasuke-kun... s-sampai sini saja," kata Hinata ketika mereka sampai di depan gedung apartemennya.

"Tidak, kuantar sampai dalam," jawab Sasuke. Ia pun menarik tangan Hinata. Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

"S-sudah sampai," kata Hinata ketika mereka berada di depan pintu apartemen Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"A-aku masuk duluan ya," ucapnya meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke.

"Tidak mengajakku mampir?," tanya Sasuke. Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mendongak .

"Hm, tidak,"

"Yasudah, masuk sana" kata Sasuke.

"A-ah, iya..." kata Hinata sambil berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Tunggu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hinata yang sedang berjalanpun berbalik dan 'Cup' . Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia berjalan pergi dengan santainya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara yang di cium, dia berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya.

'A-apa-apaan yang tadi itu?,' batin Hinata. Setelah sadar dari cengonya ia pun berteriak.

"Hentaiiiiiiiii~," teriaknya. Sasuke yang berjalan belum jauh pun hanya menyeringai sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

Sasuke sedang bersiul-siul sambil berjalan menuju flatnya. Sesekali ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia masih ingat ekspresi cengo Hinata ketika ia menciumnya. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu. Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin kan? Seorang Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak itu sungguh Out of Character, right?. Tetapi sungguh. Menggoda seorang Hinata bagi Sasuke merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Lagi-lagi Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu flatnya lalu memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang kunci di knop pintu, setelah itu ia memutarnya. Ia sedikit terkejut karena saat ia memutar kunci pintu flatnya sudah dalam keadaan tidak dikunci. 'Seingatku tadi pagi sudah aku kunci,' batinnya. Sasuke kemudian memutar knop pintu lalu dengan sigap langsung berlari masuk kedalam flatnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa membelakangi Sasuke. Ah ralat bukan seseorang saja. Masih ada dua orang berbadan tegap yang duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang membelakangi Sasuke. Namun ia segera menghilangkan keterkejutannya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke," katanya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

'Suara itu...' batin Sasuke.

"Hn," gumamnya.

"Masih mengenaliku bukan?," tanya orang itu lagi yang masih tetap pada posisi duduknya yang tadi.

"Tentu saja...Itachi..." kata Sasuke.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

Hinata masih merutuki dirinya kenapa tadi dia diam saja saat Sasuke menciumnya. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menolak pesona Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata sangat merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di sofa merah miliknya. Sesekali ia menahela nafas dan menggumam tak jelas.

"Bodoh," gumamnya.

Triiitttt...

Triiiiiiitttttt...

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Hinata segera mengambil ponsel Flip miliknya yang berada di meja.

"Moshi-moshi," sapanya ramah.

'Hinata, malam minggu besok kau ada waktu tidak?,' tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Eh, Tou-san. Emm, sepertinya tidak ada. Ada apa?," tanya Hinata.

'Ada pertemuan keluarga, kau harus datang ya?,' kata orang yang dipanggil 'Tou-san' itu.

"Hm, iya. A-akan kuusahakan," kata Hinata.

'Baiklah, jaa~,' kata orang itu lalu memutus teleponnya. Hinata menghela nafas lagi.

"Lagi-lagi pertemuan keluarga," gumamnya.

o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata orang yang bernama Itachi itu sambil berdiri lalu membalikkan badan. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke dan Itachi saling bertatapan dan memberi deathglare. Hening untuk sesaat. Lalu Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?," tanya Sasuke.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu," kata Itachi.

"Cih, lalu apa maumu?," tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku mau membawamu pulang," kata Itachi to the point.

"Cih, pulang? Aku sudah pulang," kata Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum meremehkan menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

"Tch, satu tahun tidak bertemu ternyata kau bertambah bodoh ya?," kata Itachi sambil menyeringai. Cih rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok Itachi yang sedang menyeringai itu, tapi ia urungkan.

"Tutup mulutmu," kata Sasuke sambil mendelik tajam.

"Kaa-san merindukanmu, kau tidak ingin melihatnya?," tanya Itachi.

"Cih, jangan pakai alasan itu untuk menyuruhku pulang. Bukankah aku sudah tidak dianggap anak oleh **Tou-sanmu** itu ?," tanya Sasuke sambil menekankan kata 'Tou-sanmu'.

"Jadi kau tidak mau pulang?," tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hell no," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan santainya menuju kamarnya. Itachi hanya menyeringai lalu memberikan isyarat kepada dua orang berbadan tegap dan ber pakaian serba hitam yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu. Dua orang yang tak lain adalah Bodyguard Itachi itu mengangguk lalu segera berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sebelumnya telah diberi obat bius. Sasukepun meronta-ronta lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Jika kau tidak mau pulang dengan cara halus maka aku terpaksa melakukan ini Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"Ayo, bawa dia ke mobil," perintah Itachi pada dua bodyguardnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#TBC #**

**Huah, fic ini udah lamaaaa banget nggak di apdet... dan sekarang udah apdet setelah sekian lama file ff ini teronggok di lappy kkkkk, apakah masih ada yang ingat ceritanya? Hmm, kaya'nya udah pada lupa deh, saking lamanya nggak di apdet, haha. Eira rasa Fic ini 2 atau 3 chapter lagi bakalan tamat jadi Eira ucapin banyak terimakasih buat yang udah meripyu fic Eira selama ini, Arigatho gozaimasu... dan untuk ff ff yang lain... maaf, lama nggak diapdet, selain karena lupa password akun ffn eira juga sibuk di real. Habis UN pula, jadi sabarrr... akan eira usahakan apdet kok , tapi nggak janji dalam waktu dekat ini, soalnya eira lagi kena WB, hehehe #nyengir... Oiya, dan buat yang kemarin UN *termasuk Eira* dan yang hari ini masi UN semoga lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, amin. akhir kata... RnR please ^^**


End file.
